Rumor
by reddiablo
Summary: Before Pariah. Rumors are abound about Alicia and Clark after she comes back to school. Please Review :


Alicia would often make fun of Clark's freckles in front of other people making her seem crazier. Clark would often respond back by making fun of her wrinkles. The duo made an odd couple to the outside world but was quite normal behind closed doors. Their inside jokes was what made themselves feel normal. The joke had started a couple days after Alicia had come home from the hospital stay. Her arm was still healing but she was eager to get back to school work. Clark had offered to help her with writing and getting her back on track. Clark was horrible at holding pens and would often cause them to explode. The ink would get everywhere including his face. Alicia would always make fun of his in freckles and he would make fun of her man made wrinkles. Alicia was an A student too and study till she passed out. The papers would often leave indentations on her face. Since they had begin to study together they had learned each other little quirks that made them grow closer.

Alicia was allowed to go back to school after she had gotten out but was afraid of the reaction of her classmates. The rumor mill had been buzzing about the circumstances of her shooting. Many students and even faculty members were worried that her insanity was contagious. It was whispered that her touch could make you go crazy and no one wanted to believe that a well renowned psychiatrist would become insane without help. The rumors were also circulating on why Clark Kent would ever go out with her after her history. Unfortunately, Clark often would use his super hearing without trying if he heard his name mentioned and would hear all the gossip. He would tell Alicia the most insane ones to make her smile. Alicia tried to put on a strong face when she walked into the school but when confronted with the stares began to crumble.

On her first day back to school, she was happy it was right before winter break so the work load was a lot harder. She thrived under academic pressure and was glad that she didn't have to talk to anyone. When she heard the announcement for a school assembly for seniors she was filled with dread. While walking in the hallways to the gym people avoided her like the plague, no one came close to touching her. The teacher allowed the students to pick their spots and sit with their friends. Alicia waited until everyone seated to look for Clark. She began to tear up when she didn't see him in the bleachers. Suddenly she felt a hand touch her shoulder and saw it was Clark smiling.

"Sorry, I was in the bathroom"

"It's ok, I was just worried I would have no one to sit with"

Together holding hands they went to find seats in the packed bleachers. Clark was thinking about sitting with Chloe but her icy stare at Alicia made her an unsuitable seat buddy. As they got to the top of the bleachers they found a spot. When they sat down all the students moved to opposite sides of the bleachers. Alicia felt her tears building up as she saw the students move.

"Wow, we get special seats" Clark joked as he arranged Alicia and his books. Alicia dug her face into his shoulder as she began to cry. When Clark felt the tears on his shoulder he lifted her face up.

"Don't cry, they are idiots" Clark said staring into Alicia's eyes

"Everyone is afraid of me"

"For stupid reasons, I know you have changed"

"It's not for stupid reasons; it's because of what I have done to Lana and you."

Clark leaned into Alicia's ear and whispered "I can hear what they are saying with my power, believe me it is stupid"

Alicia could not help but be curious and asked what they were saying. Clark began to smile,"Which category first."

Alicia stopped crying and laughed "What do mean categories"

"Well there are the ones about you and I, your powers, or general, honestly the ones about you and I are the funniest" Clark said digging his hands into his pants.

"I want to the ones about us" Alicia said with a smirk.

"Well, the football players think we have wild crazy sex all of time so I don't want to break up with you. They also think I am still lying about sleeping with you because they remember the story you told everyone about my room" Clark quickly with a blush on his face.

Alicia laughed loudly so everyone looked over to the couple. Alicia quickly covered her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"It gets better, Alicia" He said smirking. "The cheerleaders are afraid that you are going to steal their boyfriends because there is a rumor that you have many boyfriends in other towns because you could teleport and someone swears that you went to another high school too"

Alicia grabbed Clark's hand "I am content with just one football player"

Clark smiled and squeezed her hand back "I know"

"Is there anymore about us" Alicia asked smiling for the first time.

"When I was in the bathroom, someone thought I had gotten you pregnant and was going to marry you after graduation" Clark whispered.

"I think this makes us the most active virgins in Smallville High School." She said hitting his arm playfully.  
"See Alicia they have no idea what they are talking about except maybe the marriage thing" Clark said quickly. Alicia's eyes perked up when she heard marriage. She always liked to think that Clark and she were going to be together forever. It made her heart swell to hear that he felt the same too.

"Clark, I hope that rumor is true but I want the last thing first" Alicia giggled.

"Me too, just don't mess up this time" Clark whispered into her hair

Clark and Alicia just hugged in the bleachers as the assembly began. The students glanced up at the couple who continued to smile and whisper to each other. Many wonder how freaky the couple was behind closed doors and had no clue how wrong they were.


End file.
